


【擎蜂】天使与男孩

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】天使与男孩

宏大的白色宫殿，一个红蓝色机甲身影站在那。  
“optimus，我们很抱歉再次请您出山，只不过现在是战斗时期，向导如此稀少，您又是如此天才，我们……”那声音显得如此恭敬。  
“你知道的，我不想再找任何哨兵配对了，我累了。”  
那个声音一阵沉默。  
“好吧，我们没有权利强迫您，这是还没有配对的哨兵名单，请看看，不愿意的话我们也不在打扰您。”  
一个信息面板降下，那个红蓝色装甲的人读取了信息便转身离开了……

一望无际的草原，微风吹拂着青草，掀起一道道波浪。云压得很低，一块块厚重的云块重重叠叠，只有几缕阳光可以穿透乌云照射下来，在空中打出几束金光。  
远处有一条浅浅的河流，一幢宽大的白色房子坐落在溪流旁。  
“咚……”只敲了一下门就开了，擎天柱走进去，看见正对着门的宽大落地窗旁，坐着一位金发少年。少年身穿宽大的纯白色衣袍，一腿微微曲起，另一腿直伸着划出流畅的线条。  
一本书静静地躺在少年的腿上，少年一手撑着书，一手扶着下颌。阳光透过金色的发丝，隐约照在湛蓝的眼眸中。好像照进了清澈的湖水中，反射出青蓝的光。  
看到他的到来，少年没有表现出丝毫惊异。放下书籍站起身来，看着他微微一笑。“你好，我是bumblebee，很远就听到你来了。”擎天柱嘴角也微微勾起，握住那只修长白皙的手。“你好，我是optimus prise。”  
“您就是上面派来的我的向导吗？”少年转身走进厨房，帮擎天柱倒了一杯水。“不……准确的说是我自己来的。”擎天柱接过水。“谢谢。”“您不需要这么客气，看起来您似乎是我的前辈吧。”大黄蜂理了理自己的头发，问道。  
“可以这么说。”“那……现在直接开始结合吗？肉体还是精神？”少年解开衣袍，隐约露出下面完美的躯体。“不……不着急。为什么你要住在这里？”擎天柱反问道。他见过的其他哨兵，要么是在专门的白噪音房里，要么就是在总部的静音房中。这个房子在他进来的一瞬间就被自己的精神探测完了，没有任何隔音处理。  
“这里安静，而且……美。”大黄蜂转身看着外面阴沉的天空。乌云越聚越多，天空更加沉闷。“不过不好的时候……就像现在，打雷下雨什么的，真是折磨。”  
说话间，窗外聚集的乌云终于搓出了一道耀眼的闪电，划开大半个天空一般劈来。大黄蜂连忙捂住耳朵，这打雷声真是太要命了。  
然而预期的震耳欲聋的雷声没有到来，穿入耳边的只是细小但是震撼的声音。他转身看看擎天柱，发现擎天柱对着他撑开手掌，手掌中泛着蒙蒙的白光。“谢谢。”“保护你是我本来就该做的。”“为什么你精神外放能有颜色？”“据说是精神力比较强而已，再强我也不过只是个向导。”  
听着久违的细雨声，大黄蜂第一次觉得世界上有事物是美好的。“那我去做些吃的？”大黄蜂问道，对于这个前辈，他觉得发自心底的感激。“不用，我去吧。”放下背包，擎天柱走进厨房做起晚饭。  
很快，一桌丰盛的晚饭就摆在了桌上，大黄蜂看着满桌的美味，却无从下手“我……受不了味道这么浓烈的食物，还是吃压缩食品吧。”“试试？”擎天柱看着大黄蜂。也许会难受，但是大黄蜂小心的夹起饭菜送入口中，他只是不想辜负前辈的心意罢了。  
然而饭菜味道没有让他感到受不了，只是很浓郁，味道在舌尖绽开，他又一次尝到了饭菜的味道。抬头惊奇的看看擎天柱，只见他仍然微笑着看着自己。“这……”“我帮你抑制了部分感官，你现在应该比正常人敏感一些，但是不至于引起不适。”擎天柱解释道。  
“要是硬说我有什么不同，也就是能让我的哨兵生活的更好吧。”“怎么做到的？”大黄蜂只知道向导可以帮助哨兵稳定情绪和隔绝五感，却不知道还有人能帮助他们过上正常人的生活。“没什么大不了，只不过是比完全隔绝五感把握的更精细一些罢了。”那这么说刚才的雷声也是这样了。  
“谢谢前辈！”“别老前辈前辈的，好像我多老一样，我比你大不了多少，叫我的名字。”“前……optimus。”“嗯，好了，快点吃吧，别凉了。”  
大黄蜂立刻狼吞虎咽起来。这绝对是他吃过的最好吃的一顿饭。“我来洗碗吧？”这回大黄蜂是带着疑问的语气的。“不用了，我来。”好像哥哥一样，无微不至的照顾自己……大黄蜂曾望着天空，设想过自己未来的向导是什么样子，却不敢相信可以有这么好的向导眷顾自己。  
洗着碗，擎天柱同样没有停止思考。事实上他已经在这之前，见了七八个哨兵了，和他原来的哨兵根本没法比，当他还在感叹这人选是一代不如一代时，来到了大黄蜂这里，这个与众不同的少年让他又一次感觉自己有了想要守护的东西。这个乖巧完美的少年，像温暖的光，融化着自己早已冰冷的心。  
吃过饭，大黄蜂也难得可以看一次电视。躺在擎天柱的腿上，也乐得自在。看着电视，擎天柱不禁回想起以前……自己那个哨兵。为什么自己会想起他？  
看着怀中有些倦意的少年，擎天柱冰冷的心竟然升起一丝难得的保护欲和……占有欲？  
不，不可能。关了电视，擎天柱抱着睡着的少年走上楼，小心隔绝了他的五感，将他放在了床上，细心的帮他盖好被子，掖好被角，才轻轻回到了自己的房间。  
擎天柱关门的声音结束，大黄蜂又睁开眼，他其实并没有睡着，只是……眷恋擎天柱的怀抱。  
为什么擎天柱不愿意与自己结合？  
放开了五感，他听到隔壁擎天柱躺到床上的声音，盖好被子的声音以及那富有魅力的呼吸。只不过是几个小时而已，自己为何对他如此着迷？在什么时候？  
也许是帮他隔绝雷声，或是为他做饭，还是躺在他怀里时？大黄蜂根本找不出答案。在床上翻来覆去却难眠。  
忽的，他转头看向窗外，此刻窗外已经放晴，明亮的月盘挂在天空中，撒出美丽的光，然而……月光下似乎有一些轻轻的尾迹，像是飞机驶过的痕迹，他非常确定，那些尾迹是刚才没有的。  
月亮映衬着几个迅速扩大的黑点，向自己冲来。  
“optimus！”他第一时间告诉了擎天柱。  
两人走出房子，看着越来越大的黑点，傻子都知道，敌袭来了。  
“指挥官，我们还偷袭吗？他们似乎已经发现我们了。”战机中，一个士兵问道。“当然，威震天陛下今天下午突然预测到了一个强敌将要诞生在这里，这里就这么一座房子，威震天陛下的敌人绝对就在那里。”一个身穿灰红色战斗盔甲的高挑男士说道。  
战斗机掠过草地，带起一阵劲风，吹的草无助的狂舞。战机上跳下来二十多个人，全部身穿战斗盔甲。  
“你好，我叫红蜘蛛。”领头的灰红色盔甲男士微微躬身，行了一个标准的绅士礼。下一秒，他就直冲大黄蜂扑来。作为哨兵的他，自然很容易分清谁是哨兵，至于那个向导，他很自然的没有放在眼里。常年的经验告诉他，向导战斗力全部很弱。  
啪——  
一声清脆的响声，擎天柱准确无比的站在他的攻击路径上，一伸手就轻松拦下了他的一击。“这不可能！”红蜘蛛简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，为什么一个向导可以到这种程度？  
五感全开，红蜘蛛速度再次暴涨，双手甚至化为了残影。啪——似乎毫无悬念，擎天柱再次接住了他的攻击，而且双手力气奇大无比，卡得他竟然丝毫动弹不得！  
“还在看什么？快一起上啊。”红蜘蛛眼见自己不行，连招呼其他人一起打。二十多人一拥而上，擎天柱只是镇静的看着他们冲向自己。在一个士兵的手快要摸到自己的手臂时，擎天柱忽然动了，化为带着白光的残影，只一瞬，所有人全部倒飞出去！  
“这……是什么啊？”本来准备战斗的大黄蜂看着眼前的擎天柱，擎天柱背上伸出一对雪白巨大的羽翼——当然，虽然接近实质，却还是精神体而已。  
“战斗机分队就在天上看着吗？”红蜘蛛冲着通讯器喊了一声，再次冲上来。天上盘旋的战斗机扫射下一片弹幕，密密麻麻的冲两人铺来。  
眼中闪过一丝冷意，擎天柱反身带着大黄蜂一起躲开。“喂，我说我们谁是哨兵？”擎天柱在大黄蜂脑袋上弹了一下，大黄蜂才回过神来，连进入状态。  
全身泛起白光，大黄蜂的速度也基本和擎天柱保持一致。战斗机眼看子弹打不着，放出几枚导弹，空中导弹竟裂开，释放了上百枚小型导弹——子母弹。  
“靠！”心底暗骂一声，擎天柱速度再次暴涨，携着大黄蜂冲出了轰炸区。大黄蜂再次看懵了——四只翅膀在擎天柱背上扇动，擎天柱此刻的速度……完全碾压自己。  
数十里一瞬间，擎天柱放下大黄蜂，转身回去“你呆在这里，找个机会回房子去，我随后就到。”“可是……我才是哨兵啊？”大黄蜂看着擎天柱的背影。“作为哨兵，你需要的磨炼还太多，现在我还能保护得了你，回去吧。”擎天柱转瞬消失在眼前。  
“喝……”擎天柱蓄力一跳，背上最后一对翅膀完全展开，白金色的六翼鼓动，带起一阵劲风。而擎天柱，则直接靠近了天空盘旋的飞机。  
射出手上的钩锁，挂在飞机上，借力直接跃上了机背。盯着里面的驾驶员，擎天柱蓝色的眼眸中白光一闪，飞行员就不省人事了。  
飞机直冲向地面，与地面的撞击摧毁了周围一大片草地。擎天柱一跃而下，借势一拳结结实实打在了红蜘蛛胸甲上。胸部的战斗盔甲肉眼可见的凹下去一大块，发出金属断裂的脆响。  
嘴角溢出一点能量液，红蜘蛛擦了擦，转身就走。“该死，为什么陛下没有早点预知这里有个这么强的向导？！”  
擎天柱只是看了看，懒得去追。  
当他回到房子，大黄蜂早就站在那里来回踱步，他从窗户外面看到了飞机坠毁明亮的火光，以及打斗的几个黑影，却分辨不出那个是擎天柱。  
“你回来了？”惊奇的看着毫发无伤的擎天柱，大黄蜂终于有机会问出他的问题了。“那个六翼是……”“没错，我的精神体。”“审判天使？”“你知道？”“我在书上读到过，天神的一种，只是没想到这个也能成为精神体。”  
“可以是可以，这个精神体也确实让我变强很多，但是我不觉得这很好。”“啊？”“呵，你现在还是别知道的好。这里位置暴露了，明天你和我回城吧。”  
“哦，好……只是，为什么你不愿意与我结合？”“你……不是你的问题，是我的问题。”擎天柱转过身去，不让大黄蜂看到自己眼中的感情。  
“我可以更好，我可以做任何事情，求你，和我结合吧……”大黄蜂说这话的时候，几乎是要喊出来的。“你情绪不稳定，需要帮助。”擎天柱伸出手，想帮他平复情绪。“不……不需要，我真的求你。”大黄蜂推开伸过来的手，直盯着擎天柱的眼睛。  
擎天柱没有拒绝，也没有答应，只是看着大黄蜂湛蓝的眼眸。“为什么？”“因为我喜欢你。”“只是这样的话，不值得。”擎天柱避开了大黄蜂的眼睛，看向了旁边。“值得！”大黄蜂异常肯定。  
“唉，好吧，精神结合。”擎天柱摇摇头，释放出自己的精神体。白色的圣光充盈整个房间，六翼缓缓扇动，头戴面罩，背后有巨大的十字架的审判天使出现在擎天柱身后。“你也放出你的吧。”大黄蜂脱离沉浸在审判天使震撼的情感，释放了自己的精神体。一个一模一样的少年出现。“你的精神体就是自己？”擎天柱也有点惊异。“很……很差对吧？”擎天柱没再说什么，身后的天使换换伸出手，和少年指尖相碰的瞬间，绽放出耀眼的光芒。大黄蜂的精神体亲密的吻了下天使的手背，然后回归本体。  
两颗火种从胸口换换飞出，几缕火焰缓缓纠缠在一起。心意相通，情感相连。  
大黄蜂感受得到擎天柱内心的一些情感——被冰冷包裹的心。他很快猜到了擎天柱经历——“我是自己来的……”总部没有分配任务，那么说明擎天柱是退役的，退役只有一种可能……  
“我很抱歉，optimus。”大黄蜂靠在擎天柱怀中，头斜靠在擎天柱的肩甲上。“我希望我能做些什么。”“你什么都不用做，bumblebee。”擎天柱抚摸了下大黄蜂金黄的头发。“天色不早了，早点休息吧。”擎天柱需要回到自己的房间，安抚一下刚刚精神结合之后挑起的欲望。  
“唔……”大黄蜂似乎有些失落的低下头，回到自己的房间。只过了一会，门口就响起了敲门声。“那个……optimus，我能和你一起睡吗？”“为什么？”擎天柱有些惊异。“我不是帮你建好屏障了吗？”“我……我只是，不想自己住而已。不行的话……就算了。”大黄蜂连连摆手。“哦，如果你不介意的话。”擎天柱随即让开了一些，大黄蜂进屋，就闻到了一股淡淡的清香，像是泥土混合着花草的芳香，自己心中的欲望似乎安抚了不少。  
“我顺便帮你理理精神海，你太缺少保护了。”擎天柱环住躺在自己身边的大黄蜂。他感到一股温润的力量，缓缓浸润自己的脑海，细小的裂缝都被一一抚平，身心一阵轻松。原本就很强烈的结合欲望，此刻慢慢侵占他的思维。  
将擎天柱的手拉过，放在自己的腹前。“optimus，让我……帮你吧。”大黄蜂转过身去，环住他的脖颈，将头慢慢靠在擎天柱胸前，感受着里面缓缓跳动的火种。  
擎天柱没有说话，他觉得自己控制不住心中那股隐藏的欲望，以前他也曾有过，伴随着那个消失的哨兵，从此再没有了这种……感觉。  
双手环住大黄蜂，一个吻细细落在了大黄蜂的唇瓣。两双眼睛相距不足几厘米，擎天柱在大黄蜂的眼中读到的更多是欣喜和羞涩。  
手掌抚过大黄蜂后背的装甲，细细摩挲着精密的线路，柔软的橡胶软甲下，是大黄蜂细若凝脂的肌肤。  
慢慢下滑，轻吻大黄蜂突出的喉结，舌尖轻轻研磨着他的颈窝，挑起大黄蜂一阵欢笑。“别……痒。”手指灵巧的挑动大黄蜂后腰凸起的装甲，继续下滑，可以触碰到他私密的对接挡板。大黄蜂看着擎天柱，微微一笑，弹开了挡板。他愿意为擎天柱付出任何。手指缓缓揉动着没有任何人沾染的对接口，缓缓探入的异物感让大黄蜂不自觉的弓起身子，但他又强令自己放松。  
隐秘的线路被挑拨，微小的电流刺激下，大黄蜂身体一阵阵的震颤。下身完全包裹着手指，紧致的通道微微收缩，混合着润滑液吮吸着手指，又一根手指探入，奇怪的是大黄蜂却没有疼痛感——本来被扩张的这么大，多少会有痛感，而他却只有体内空虚感被放大。趴在擎天柱身上，大黄蜂眼眸微眯，湛蓝的瞳孔中闪烁着异样的光。  
“我准备好了，让我们……肉体也结合在一起吧。”对着擎天柱的面孔微微吹气，挑拨着他的欲望。“我希望这是你认真考虑过的结果。”“当然，我感谢你，想帮你，早就如此。”对接口被抵上炙热的物体，随后被缓缓用力顶入。甬道一寸寸吞下擎天柱炙热的输出管，手指不禁用力扣住肩甲，身体微微颤动。  
突然被一下贯穿，让大黄蜂控制不住的一声轻喘。红着脸微微喘息的样子深深映入擎天柱眼中“何必这样执着想帮我？”“唔～我……我喜欢你。”“我们从没见过面。”“一见钟情。”“你真是个情种。”“你这算夸我还是骂我。”“你觉得呢？”“唔～”体内的输出管缓缓动了起来，剐蹭着所有的传感节点。全身都被对接处传出的强烈电流弄得酥麻，意识迷离之际，下意识的缩紧接口，每一寸肌肤都在强烈的渴求着欢愉，拼命吮吸那个填满他空虚的物体。  
更快的挺动，大黄蜂脸上挂满了泪珠与汗珠，紧紧靠在擎天柱胸口，扭动腰肢，让那种淫糜水声更加大声。  
强撑着自己坐起来，将剩余的一些都尽数吞入身体，狠狠顶入油箱，被挤开的垫片传出越加强烈的感觉。  
几乎每一下，都让大黄蜂眼神一阵涣散，无力的趴下，在擎天柱耳边喘着粗气。早已充能的输出管被擎天柱玩弄着，颤抖着喷洒出交换液，对接口因为过载而飞速颤动，狠狠裹着擎天柱，抱紧大黄蜂，用几乎要将大黄蜂顶出去的力度，将交换液灌满了他的体内，顺着对接口的缝隙流出。  
“感觉……好点了吗？”欲望满足，大黄蜂感到深深地疲倦。擎天柱在他被汗水打湿的额头上落下一吻。  
一吻定情，再吻天荒。  
“即使你不是最优秀的哨兵，你也是最能温暖人的那个。”


End file.
